Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication networks and, more particularly, to a mechanism for placement of wireless repeaters in a wireless communication network.
Wireless repeaters are typically deployed for extending the communication range of an access point (or a gateway) in a wireless communication network. The position of the wireless repeater within the wireless communication network (e.g., horizontal position of the wireless repeater, height at which a wireless repeater is placed, an orientation of the wireless repeater relative to client stations in the wireless communication network, antenna orientation, etc.) can impact whether a communication link between the access point and the client stations can be established via the wireless repeater, whether performance requirements can be met, and how much communication bandwidth is available at the client stations.